The Lost Tribes
by WolfCat Princess
Summary: The four tribes; The Tribe of the Falling Leaves, The Tribe of the Roaring River, the Tribe of the Rolling Meadows and the tribe of the Whispering Canyons, have lived in relative peace in their remote regions of North America. But great danger lies before each tribe, will the tribe cats be able to face the danger? Or perish?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tribe of The Falling Leaves**_

 ** _Leader_** Starseer- Black tom with white paws

Reeds that grow along the River

Snow Bank- Handsome long furred white tom with pretty blue eyes

Birch Branch- Small light brown tabby tom with white paws and tail tip

Pine Needle on Forest Floor- Long Limbed red-brown tabby tom

Leaf that Flutters on the Wind- Tortoiseshell and white tom with attractive yellow eyes

Ice that Cracks underfoot- Lithe pale grey tabby she-cat with cold pale blue eyes

Rat- Long furred dark brown tom with amber eyes

Long Shadow- Long limbed black tom with dark blue eyes

Thorn that Catches in Pelt- Long limbed brown tabby tom and white paws

Heather Leaf- Pretty pale tabby she-cat with a light underbelly

Owl's Wing- Skinny brown tabby and white tom with huge yellow eyes

 _ **Tribe of The Roaring River**_

 _ **Leader**_ Ripplereader- Large dark grey blue she-cat with large milky blue eyes

Leaf floating on water's surface- Small orange and white tom

Duck's Cry- Grey speckled tom with a white underbelly

Eagle's Wing- Brown and white tom

Goose that Honks- Black and white tom with cool green eyes

Sleet that stings- Pale grey-blue speckled she-cat with cold pale blue eyes

Mist that rises with the sun- Pale blue speckled she-cat

Quail's Cry- pale calico she-cat

Turtle's shell- Brown tabby tom

Alligator that lurks in the murky waters- Large brown tom

Dawn's Light that Filters Through the Ferns

Storm that Ripples Lake's Surface- Long furred blue-grey tabby tom

 _ **Tribe of the Rolling Meadows**_

 _CloudChaser_ \- Pale ginger tom

Fox that hunts in the tall grass- Large thick furred black tom

Snake that coils in anger- Spotted tabby tom

Tortoise Travelling the Plains- Brown spotted tabby she-cat

Ferret that hunts the vole- Fawn coloured tom with darker points

Coyote that howls- grimey ginger tom

Bison that Roams the Plains- Long furred black tom

Gopher- Fat cream tom

Vole that hides in brush- Very small ginger she-cat

Weasel- Sleek, slender black and white tom

Armadillo- Cinnamon tabby she-cat

Bat that blocks the moon- Tawny and white she-cat

Lynx's Roar- Grey spotted tom

 _ **Tribe of the Whispering Canyons**_

 _ **Leader**_ WindWhisperer- Dark ginger tabby she-cat

Geko that clings to canyon wall- light brown tom

Racer- Black and white tom

Tortoise stuck in a pit- Grey tabby tom

Wren that sings in the morning- Brown she-cat with white chest

Krestrel that soars the sky- Calico she-cat

Falcon's Swoop- Energetic young brown and white tom

Vulture that sits in wait- skinny black she-cat

Starling that perches on branch- black she-cat

Raven Wing- Black she-cat

Crow that sings of Death- Very dark grey tom

Haze that warns of danger- Slender yellow she-cat

 _ **Cats outside the tribes**_

Yucca- Cream she-cat

Tulip- pretty yellow she-cat with cream

Wolf- Massive grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Skunk- Smelly and filthy black and white tom

Boar- Large black, grey and white tom


	2. Chapter one

**Prologue**

StarSeer opened his eyes, taking in the wispy forest around him before he spotted the dark blue pelt of RippleReader, leader of The Tribe of the Roaring River. He gave a purr of joy and went to greet his friend, butting his head against her shoulder as he mewed, "How's your tribe?" The old blind cat, granted sight in this magical dream land, swung her head round to gaze warmly at the younger tom.

"Mist that rises with the sun is expecting kittens." She meowed, voice rusty with age. StarSeer nodded, looking over RippleReader's shoulder as WindWhisperer stomped through the bramble, her amber eyes narrowed in annoyance as CloudChaser followed at her heels, looking utterly bewildered.

"Why on the green earth has The Tribe of Shooting Stars called us?" She hissed, pelt bristled as she plopped down beside StarSeer, "Is it to explain why my trbe is _starving_?" Her claws sunk into the earth in anger, ears plastered back against her skull. CloudChaser opened his mouth to say something but fell short as the first StarSeer, RippleReader, WindWhisper and CloudChaser appeared out of the mist.

"I want a word with you!" WindWhisperer hissed, standing nose to nose with the first WindWhisperer, her teeth bared, he fluffed out his grey pelt and glared.

"Settle down WindWhisperer." He said softly, eyes blazing with fury, "A great threat lays in front of you all." His gaze falling on each of the tribe leaders as he spoke.

The first StarSeer spoke then, grey eyes filled with sadness, "When the caves roar and the earth shakes only the one fleet and cunning as a rodent will still the forest."

Before StarSeer could even breathe a word RippleReader mewed, "The Lake will run dry and be filled with blood, and only a stinging sacrifice will bring the rain again."

WindWhisperer came forwards, eyes cold, "From the mountians will come the great death cat only the cat with the heart of a wolf can drive the beast back."

Finally CloudChaser meowed, his eyes locked onto the young ginger tom of the same name, "Beware the snake in the grass that will destroy your tribe from the inside out."

Before any question could be asked, the cats vanished, and the pale, shimmering forest disappeared under paw, leaving StarSeer with the other cats in a black void. He yowled as they too disappeared, leaving him alone, and weighted down by grief. Greif for the pain that would soon befall his Tribe. Would they even survive?

* * *

 **WolfCat's Corner** : I am currently in college and have no idea how much time I will have to work on this, but rest assured, if it takes up all my free time, I will get this story out! (●´ω｀●) Expect the next chapter in the next couple of weeks! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter Two

Rat yawned as he padded from his nest, shaking scraps of moss from his thick pelt. His sister Ice that Crackles Underfoot shot him a look of disdain as a string of moss landed on her ear tip, she snorted and burrowed her nose under her tail, clenching her eyes shut. He poked her with a paw, "Ice, wake up!" She growled and turned away from him, "Ice! We have to help hunt. We promised StarSeer."

"Fine!" She snapped, shoving past Rat, "The sun's barely even up yet!"

"Oi!" Snapped Long Shadow, his head shooting up, "Quiet down! Some of us hunted last night instead of being cozy in their nest!" The black tom narrowed his eyes at the young cats. Ice's pelt bristled, mouth opening to give a sharp retort, before Rat slapped his tail over her jaws and ushered her from the den, prodding Leaf That Flutters on the Wind awake. He blinked sleepily, yawning and following his brother.

"Ok. Leaf you hunt by the Star Stones," Rat pointed with his tail, "Ice you can hunt-"

"I'll hunt where I please!" She snarled, pushing past her brother, a cold fury in her blue eyes. When she was out of earshot Leaf turned to Rat with a bewildered look.

"What did you do to her?" He questioned, tail curling over his paws. Rat shrugged.

"I'm not sure...She's been acting different since last moon…" He shook his head, "I'll go hunt by the stream."

He bounded off, quick as a hare and silent as an owl, eyes keenly looking for prey. He crawled forwards on his belly as he spotted a bird tugging a frog from the water. Bunching up his muscles he prepared to pounce.

The double catch swung proudly from his jaws as he padded back to camp. On either side his siblings walked, Leaf with a snake and Ice with a small turtle.

"Wow!" Owl's Wing mewed bouncing up and down as he spotted the turtle in Ice's jaws, "How'd you catch it?"

Ice replied with a cool shrug, dropping the turtle and stalking off into the den. Rat watched after her in confusion; placing his own kill down and sighing. He'd never understand she-cats; that was for sure.

"Rat!" Snow Bank called from the Nursery, "Come see my new kits! You too Leaf!"

The white tom purred proudly as he showed off the kittens snuggled against Heather Leaf's belly. Two large tabby toms and a tiny white she-cat.

"Have you named them?" Leaf asked, running a gentle paw along the kits, wonder in his big yellow eyes.

"Mmhmm." Heather Leaf mumbled sleepily, "The darker tabby is Briar that Blocks Path, the other tom is Bramble and the she-cat is Cloud that Graces the Sky."

"They're lovely." Leaf breathed, the tom had a soft spot for kittens and the whole clan knew it.

Rat on the other hand was awkward around kits and was itching to get out of the dimly lit nursery that reeked of milk and kit smells. He backed out as Leaf started chattering on about how beautiful Heather and Snow's kits were. He spotted the familiar pelt of his father Pine Needle on Forest Floor, who shot him a cold glance before disappearing out of camp. Pain slashed through Rat's heart, wondering if he'd ever gain the love he craved from his father. His tail drooped, most of the tribe viewed the tom as an outcast; it was unclear to the tom why. He had tried to find out once from his mother, that had ended with a claw rake across his muzzle. He'd never asked again. He sagged by StarSeer's den, ears pricking as he heard his name. He peeked round the corner, crouching low.

"…Not his fault who his parents were…" StarSeer was saying.

He heard Reed's voice, "The tribe will never accept him; you see that don't you?"

"They will." StarSeer argued, "Once they see what a good heart he has. He will not be punished for the sins of his parents."

 _Sins of my parents?_ He thought. _What does StarSeer mean?_

"Don't you get it?"Ice snarled. Rat whirled around, coming face to face with the grey tabby, "You're adopted."

Rat gasped and stepped back as if he'd been struck, then narrowed his eyes at his sister, "You're lying! You're always trying to make me feel bad!"

"It's the truth." Long Shadow hissed, slinking out of the den, blue eyes cold. "Your parents were nothing but slimy rogues who tried to take over our land." He stood nose to nose with Rat, "They killed my mate." His voice broke, "So we killed them. But we found _you_. StarSeer didn't have the heart to just leave you to die. So he made Reed take care of you."

Rat looked at the hostile stares of his tribemates. His heart catching in his throat, as hurt bolted through him.

"No cat wants you here." Thorn yowled, many cats murmured a hushed agreement.

"I want him here." StarSeer mewed, coming from his den to stand beside Rat, eyes raking over his Tribe.

"S-so do I!" Leaf stuttered. Then quickly drooped his head as Ice flashed him an angry look.

"You aren't our brother." Ice hissed, "You're just a thorn in our sides!"

Rat felt as though the ground was crumbling under his paws, swallowing hard he stared at the unfriendly looks on the cats faces. Before anything more could be said he burst into a gallop, diving for the camp exit and into the forest, hurt and grief forming a ball in the pit of his stomach as he ran. He didn't stop running until he made it to the edge of the forest, his pads raw and hurting. He stared at the expanse of open greenery, at the mountains off in the distance. He scanned over his shoulder, steeled his will and hobbled towards the grey mountains. Bloody prints being left in his wake.

He had fallen asleep on a bed of wildflower and grass, as he awoke he ran his tongue over his swollen pads, soothing them slightly. He had half the mind to call to Leaf to bring him something for the pain, when he remembered. Sadness over took him in a wave. The harsh words by his tribe left him empty inside, broken. He willed himself on, limping worse than he was yesterday, with tail dragging behind him. Now he understood why Pine Needle hated him, why his tribemates had so little trust in him. It felt as though his whole world had ripped to pieces.


End file.
